We request funding for a "Workshop on the Nuclear Radiology of Breast Cancer," from 16-17 November 2002. This proposed workshop will immediately follow the combined 30th Annual IEEE Nuclear Science Symposium & 10th Annual Medical Imaging Conference to held in Norfolk, Virginia, and will focus on issues relevant to nuclear molecular breast imaging. The overall goal of this workshop is to convene imaging physicists from around the world with a particular interest in breast cancer imaging using functional imaging techniques involving radiotracers to discuss relevant issues in the field. This will be accomplished through the following consecutive didactic stages interspersed with ample discussion throughout the workshop: (1) a review of the biological/biochemical nature of breast disease; (2) a review of the clinical state-of-the-art in breast cancer screening and diagnosis; (3) a review of the current clinical perspectives about the pros/cons of clinical nuclear medicine breast imaging; (4) a discussion concerning the cost-effectiveness of nuclear breast imaging; (5) a perspective and prospective review of radiotracers for breast cancer diagnosis; (6) a review and discussion from breast imaging instrumentation groups specifically working on single photon planar images, single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), coincident planar imagers, and positron emission tomography (PET); (7) a discussion of current commercialization and long term industrial outlook of dedicated breast imaging modalities; and finally, (8) a perspective of research funding opportunities from various agencies. While there is a logically progressive and structured format, the setting is meant to be informal, with a larger portion of the workshop devoted to discussion and interaction between the audience members and presenters compared to standard didactic scientific meetings. This first workshop will be limited to 75 invited participants for two primary reasons: (1) to encourage a considerably more intimate exchange of information between groups and interaction between groups; (2) to serve as a prototype, a smaller group dedicated specifically to the nuclear molecular imaging viewpoint will help determine the feasibility for future, larger conferences/workshops. To facilitate this intimacy, two members per research group (excluding students) will be invited to participate. There will also be a competition for up to 5 student travel awards to encourage students' exposure and participation in this field. Renown experts in breast radiology have already agreed to participate, promising a workshop filled with the latest research information and lively interaction and discussions. Resulting information will be made public after the event. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]